Richard Beiberwoosen IV.
Richard Beiberwoosen IV. is the son of Richard, and Thedlef Beiberwoosen making him a member of and the current Patriarch of House Beiberwoosen while due to holding this title he is also the current Client King of Lorraine. Richard has one sibling in the form of John Beiberwoosen of which his brother John leads the southern army of Lorraine centered out of the large city of Ramstein. Richard is married to Tanja Beibeerwoosen of whom was a member of the ruling power of Hannover in the form of House Odrell and their marriage was a large coup for House Beiberwoosen who competed for her against many other houses. Richard Beiberwoosen and Tanja Odrell have two children with in the form of Justin, and Lauri Beiberwoosen of which Justin is the heir to the Kingdom of Lorraine, while his daughter Lauri is being prepared for an eventual marriage to a promising young noble. Richard Beiberwoosen was born into the Emperian province of Hannover where he was a rich and influencial leader on the lower level of Hannover politics. He grew extremely close to Liam Odrell of whom he would assist when Hannover launched a coup against House Capet, and following the Coup it was Richard that was made the new king of Loraine. Richard Beiberwoosen wants desperatly for Lorraine to join the Empire completely or at the very least be allowed to return to his control over the small hamlet that he controlled before. A man with no experiance for such large scale lordship, has made very poor decisions that have stalled the growth of Lorraine, and forced The Emperor to become involved in appointing qualified commanders and administrators. So unskilled in leading a nation is Richard that during his reign the Kingdom of Alcase while being completely surrounded by enemies, and constantly invaded has grown to become nearly as powerful as the Kingdom of Lorraine. His failures are seen as acceptable by The Empire in the short term as they wish for Lorraine to fail so that the region can be more easily converted to their cause. The main success he has had is in his conversion of the land of Lorraine to the worship of Sigmar. He took a nearly completely pagan society and brought Sigmar to them which was a great feat on its own. On top of this his heavy racism towards non-Teutons has led him to cause the migration of large number of Vandals out of Lorraine, and this has caused Teutons to become a sizeable minority group. He places Teutons in basically all positions of power, and it is all but known that to rise you had better be a Teuton. Characteristics Personality While at first he longed for more power actually gaining the Kingship of the Kingdom of Lorraine and the troubles that come with it he has become very uncomfortable in this position and longs to return to the Empire. History Early History Richard Beiberwoosen was born in the massive city of Berlin, he was the son of an aristocrat family called House Beiberwoosen, and during his youth his family clearly showed that they favored him above all of his siblings. War with Lorraine Lorraine See Also : Kingdom of Lorraine War in Hogwarts Main Article : Hogwarts war with The Empire Richard was a primary supporter of the Empire's war against Hogwarts but his lack of skill meant that he basically just financed the military campaign. He was devestated financially by the disasterous losses suffered during the war with Hogwarts, and since then he has been forced to use the Lorraine country more and more to rebuild his wealth which is causing severe economical problems. Family Members House Bieberwoosen.jpg|Richard Bieberwoosen - Father|link=House Beiberwoosen House Bieberwoosen.jpg|Thedlef Beiberwoosen - Mother|link=House Beiberwoosen Relationships Category:Human Category:House Beiberwoosen Category:Patriarch Category:Leader Category:People Category:People of Lorraine Category:People of Hannover Category:Teuton Category:Swabian